Crystal Soul
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Princess Cadence, solely ruling the Crystal Empire, grows weary and exhausted from the hardships of taking care of her kingdom alone. An old friend, however, decides not to allow this alicorn to face these hardships alone. One-shot.


**AN: As requested and voted by you, dear readers, here is the Amore Balance pairing you like for some reason! Enjoy!**

* * *

To say the Princess of Love and the whole of the Crystal Empire was exhausted would be an incredible understatement.

Cadence hadn't felt this physically and mentally drained since defending the kingdom from the fallen King Sombra's attack. But still, the alicorn preserved, maintaining a light smile as she walked with the lead planner for the kingdom's special event, who continued speaking on and on about the progress and festivities.

"Everything is proceeding as you expected your Highness." The shorter unicorn mare, with a light purple coat and bright green mane, known as Head Planner, informed the weary Princess merrily, inspecting the clipboard floating alongside her. "If we keep to schedule, we should be about halfway finished by tomorrow afternoon!"

"I am relieved to hear it." The Princess replied sincerely, struggling to keep the strain from her voice. Years of royal training under composure were starting to pay off.

"Arranging the flowers, reorganizing the decorations, the stands... Hmm, yes. Yes this will do. We should be ready for the Crystal Fair this weekend as long as everypony works together." Cadence nodded, only half-listening. The unicorn turned to her ruler with a brightened grin, oblivious to the tall alicorn's state. "May I be excused, Princess? The planning won't wait for itself."

Cadence nodded again, happily sending the cheerful mare on her way. And as soon as Head Planner passed down a corner from sight, the smile faded, pink features grimacing as she struggled to keep herself upright. Being the sole ruler of a whole kingdom was putting Cadence at her limits. She envied her aunt's longevity and endurance.

It wasn't just the preparation for the yearly fair the kingdom always holds. Royal meetings, writing invitations and making sure security was in place all together was beginning to drain the Princess of Love. Leaning slightly against the clean wall, Cadence breathed heavily, doing everything to keep her eyes open and clear. Eyelids dropped open and closed repeatedly.

When was the last time she slept...?

These past few days have been somewhat a blur to the alicorn. But she couldn't give up, not now. Her citizens were counting on her to make certain the Crystal Fair happens like it does every year. She accepted the responsibilities of ruling and all its burdens long ago.

Although, she didn't _had_ to be a ruler alone.

 _"It's too dangerous for you to be with me."_ Cadence recalled Shining say, right before the day of their own wedding. _"Chrysalis proved that. She used me to almost rule over Equestria. I'm sorry Cadence... But my responsibility will only put you in jeopardy. You... Deserve better. You always have."_

...She had no regrets...

None...

"Princess?"

The curious tone startled the distracted mare, glancing to the young cadet whom approached her, regarding her with slightly worried deep blue eyes. Flash, she believed the pegasus' name was. Cadence forced a warm smile. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh... There's someone here to see you. Says he's an old friend of yours."

Old friend...?

Then, another voice perked up behind the skeptic pegasus, one she recognized without fault, even in her tired state.

"I don't need you judging my taste in friends, Sentry."

There he was. The friend of the family... And bane of her aunt's existence. Stardust Balance, in all his caped glory. The golden Earth Pony with a dark brown beard, mane and tail, hazel eyes intense and looking ready for a fight, concealing the soft kind-hearted being within. The stallion strode past the nervous cadet, taking in Cadence's appearance with sudden wide eyes, whatever next remark he was going to make dying out upon noticing the state his friend was in.

Cadence managed to smile in fondness. "Stardust..." And felt the exhaustion finally take over, three days without sleep suffering the consequences. Her vision going from them to the lovely red carpet-

Before two golden hoofs quickly prevented that fall, Cadence feeling herself being straightened upright and a certain stallion lifting her left wing over her. Stardust's fur felt so soft, the alicorn found herself leaning against it, sleep finally beginning to take over.

The last thing she heard was Stardust barking to, she presumed, the young cadet. "Don't just stand there! Help me here!" And her eyes closed for a long while.

* * *

"Gently." Stardust hissed irritably, both himself and the pegasus slowly guiding the resting Cadence towards her bed, Flash having directed the trio there. The alicorn wasn't that heavy, thankfully, not that it mattered much concerning Stardust's own enhanced strength. And, luckily, the guard wasn't slowing them down too much. Arriving at the chamber, the two stallions carefully placed the sleeping alicorn on her Queen-sized bed, placing the covers over her and making sure Cadence was in a comfortable position.

Softly removing the crown, Stardust placed it on the table beside the bed, not taking his gaze off the Princess, smiling peacefully in her sleep with, admittedly, cute snores. The bags under her eyes were made clear, but did nothing to diminish the Goddess-like beauty she radiating, both inside and out. Stardust took the moment to appreciate this being he had the honour of meeting, long ago.

Then, as always, Flash ruined it with a cough into his hoof. Stardust rolled his eyes. Earth or Equestria, this blue-haired clown always ruins the moment. Still, the stallion brushed away a strand of Cadence's multi-coloured mane before inquiring softly. "How long has this been happening?"

"...Since the Princess began organizing the Crystal Fair." The cadet confessed, looking decidedly uncomfortable at the scene before him. Either in urge to protect his ruler or because it implied something, Stardust couldn't care less. "She's been working nonstop to make sure the annual event is perfect for everyone in the Crystal Empire."

Stardust nodded, features light at observing the resting alicorn. "When's the fair?"

"This weekend."

"And progress is...?"

"...I have no idea."

Stardust snorted, then winced at the mistake. Cadence slept as though undisturbed, to his relief. Instead, the stallion finally looked to the pegasus standing at the foot of the bed. "Anyone I should speak to about it?"

This, Flash did know. "The Princess put a pony named Head Planner in charge in keeping preparations in check. I believe she just met with Princess Cadence before you arrived."

"Head Planner..." Stardust rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Ponies and their names, I swear..." Before taking one last long look at Cadence, managing a tiny smile at the adorable sight, then immediately headed outside, Flash obediently following. Gently closing the bedroom doors behind them, Stardust swerved to the pegasus with a firm tone. "Inform the guards and servants, the Princess is not to be disturbed until she has fully rested. Anyone who does otherwise will have to answer to me."

Flash hesitated, but nodded regardless. He knew a pony of power when he saw one. "What about the Crystal Fair? Everyone's counting on the Princess to help make sure everything goes as expected."

The golden Earth Pony looked away, blue-green eyes narrowed in thought... And nodded, as though making an internal decision. "Leave that to me. Where would I find this 'Head Planner' right now?"

* * *

The first thing that came to Cadence's awakening mind was how re-energized she felt. The alicorn's eyes blinked slowly, greeted by the light blue curtains of her bed, and she sighed in contentment from the softness of her mattress-

Wait... Bed?

But she doesn't remember-!

Cadence sat upright in shock, looking around wildly. She was in her room, but Cadence couldn't remember turning in for the night. She should be working on preparing the fair for-!

"Oh, Princess! Lovely to see you awake!" One of the maids, cleaning the alicorn's dressing table, took note of Cadence's state from the reflection in the mirror, looking over to the confused Princess with a bright smile. "We were wondering how long before you were fully rested."

Cadence frowned, blinking softly for comprehension. "How long... Was I asleep for?" Daylight was leaking through the window, reach the maid happily pulled back the curtains for with a cheerful disposition.

"Since yesterday afternoon, your Highness."

"And what time is it now...?"

"Middle of the afternoon, your Highness."

Cadence let that sink in, before her pink eyes widened in aghast horror, jaw slacking somewhat. "But... The Crystal Fair! I should be making sure everything's...!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that Princess!" The mare happily replied despite how suddenly distressed the alicorn appeared, smiling warmly to reassure her ruler. "That bearded friend of yours has been organizing everything while you slept."

"I... Huh?"

The maid nodded, continuing to dust away the surface of the table as she spoke. "Yes, and he ordered everyone in the castle not to disturb you while you slept. And he looked as though he was ready to eat anyone who questioned him alive."

The image popped up, prompting Cadence's small grin. "He's more bark than bite, I confess..." Before inquiring again. "But, Stardust has been organizing the Crystal Fair for me...?"

That sounded nothing like the stallion. The lone Earth Pony preferred solitude and peace over socializing and events. The idea of Stardust leading such an annual fair, willingly, for Cadence was admittedly baffling... And rather flattering.

"You should hear his exploits over the two days he's been here." The maid continued, oblivious to the Princess's own internal dialogue. "He's been barking orders at everyone left and right, stern and no-nonsense. And whenever he's done telling everyone what to do, that stallion has been checking up on you." Her voice sounded almost mischievous, knowing. "I dare say you have quite the admirer, Princess..."

Despite the light blush on her cheeks, Cadence smiled warmly, regarding the soft covers. "He's a good friend... He helped my family in more ways than one."

She could recall vividly how hard he fought, for Canterlot, for Celestia, for Shining and Twilight, for _her._ Cadence remembered the confrontation between the Earth Pony and the evil Changeling Queen, standing opposed to one another in the wedding hall in effort to keep the Queen distracted for Cadence to reach her former husband-to-be. The golden stallion stood defiantly, fearless and filled with rage and resolve.

 _"You think because your kind is treated unfairly it gives you the right to conquer other species?"_ The stallion had yelled with a voice that would make King Sombra jealous. _"I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE!"_

Stardust was unlike any stallion she ever met. A definite contrast to Shining. A warrior than a soldier. Whereas regular ponies waited for the monsters to come to them, Stardust actively _sought_ the monsters. His motto was dealing with them before they could potentially harm the innocent. Others of ponykind found his abrasive behaviour, lack of respective authority and blatant disregard for self-preservation to be unnerving and distasteful.

Cadence found the traits endearing.

And when the Queen's army defeated, the Changeling had snarled with such hatred. _"You have harmed my children!"_

And the opposed pony replied with a tone of fact. _"You tried to harm my friends."_

That was Stardust, though he'd never admit it. A force for Neutral Good.

"Where is Stardust now?"

The maid hummed thoughtfully. "I believe he is in the throne room, your Highness. Shall I inform him of your awakening?"

Cadence shook her head politely, rising from the bed and magically adding the crown beside her where it belonged. "No need. I shall see him myself."

The mare swerved around to face the alicorn, gaping in shock. "But, Princess! You are not proper to address your subjects yet!"

Cadence smiled fondly, noticing in the mirror how frizzled her long mane was. "It's quite alright. My friend won't mind the appearance."

* * *

"Oh, good morning bedhead." Was the stallion's joking greeting upon Cadence's arrival, the servants nearby attending to the room gasping at the lack of respect this pony was displaying for their sole ruler.

The alicorn chuckled warmly, playfully gesturing to the messed-up hair. "Do you like it? I thought I'd try a new look."

"Well, any look suits you so I can't really judge." Cadence felt her face warm up at the casual response, raising an amused eyebrow to where the stallion sat.

"Comfortable?"

Stardust grinned lightly, pushing himself off the throne and approaching the mare. "Just keeping it warm for the oh-so diligent Princess of Love." Before adopting a more serious expression. "How are you feeling?"

Cadence regarded the concerned shorter pony in flattered fondness. "You make it sound like I'm afflicted with an illness, Stardust. I am fully rested now, thank you." Before adding with a hint of mischief. "I hear you've been taking over for me while I slept."

Stardust shrugged, as though indifferent. Cadence knew otherwise. "Someone had to make sure these ponies knew what they were doing. Tell you what though, relying on one person on everything for them? I literally almost had to smack some ponies above the heads for asking me to do the most basic things for them. What in God's name has Sombra been doing to them?!"

The Princess laughed lightly, smirking down to the stallion she was affectionate towards slyly. "Don't tell me you scolded everypony in the kingdom like there's no tomorrow?"

"Well..."

Shaking her head, the tall mare smiled softly. "But thank you, in any case. I am grateful for you to willingly organize everything in my absence... It truly means a lot to me." More than the stallion could possibly realize...

Now it was Stardust's turn to look nervous, grinning rather sheepishly and having no idea how to respond at the sincere affection. An expression Cadence had to giggle at, before the bearded Earth Pony glanced to the side and barked out in annoyance.

"Hey, you're not being paid to eavesdrop! Get back to work!" The servants hastily did as asked, Stardust shaking his head in sheer disbelief before glancing back humouredly to his friend. "Sit down and relax for the day, Cadence. I'll handle everything else for you."

A playful brow at the sincere offer. "Hoping to continues telling others what to do, Stardust?"

"Cadence, love, please. You know I do that all the time anyway." His eyes twinkled. "I just don't want you to strain yourself again."

The Princess sighed, smiling lightly. "It comes with the responsibility of ruling, I'm afraid... But, knowing you, you won't accept that as an excuse."

"You know me too well, love."

"For better and worse."

"Definitely worse." They both grinned, the gold stallion inclining to the throne. "Just sit there and continue the posture of a Goddess among us, frazzled hair and all." Cadence laughed warmly, her heart threatening to burst from her chest at the 'Goddess' compliment. "I'll sort everything out before Friday."

"Stardust, you really don't have to..."

"Tough." Stardust shrugged in finality. "Not letting my friend over-exhaust herself again. I got this [BEEP]."

The Crystal Pony servants gasped loudly at the usage of language, whereas Cadence smiled endearingly to the callous behaviour and nodded, but not before expressing her gratitude to Stardust one last time. She had to giggle, inwardly pleasing herself, by the stunned look on the golden Earth Pony's from the light peck to his right cheek. Cadence added upon walking by him with sly amusement. "You know how to make a mare feel special, Stardust."

* * *

"It's all wonderful." The Princess of Love declared with bliss at the sight before them. Ponies left and right enjoying themselves around the festivities to their heart's content, the fair going exactly as Cadence hoped for. Beside her, Stardust hummed in agreement, smiling quite fondly to the sight himself.

"We make a great team."

Cadence raised a playful brow to the casual remark. "When you finished half of it?"

"You completed the first half." The golden stallion grinned coyly, ignoring the curious looks of passerbys.

Cadence, however, smiled and waved to many ponies gawking and yelling their greetings to their ruler. "So we're two halves who needed each other to make this accomplishment happen then?"

"You said it love, not me."

The alicorn chuckled endearingly, pink eyes gazing down to the shorter pony in content. "Then I appreciate your help all the more, Stardust. I'm not certain what I'd be without you."

"Dull as a rock while sitting on a throne?" The two laughed lightly together, drawing the puzzled and knowing looks of passing Crystal Ponies. Stardust then added humouredly, "The ceremony was lovely, by the way. Although this is still taking some getting use to." The Earth Pony motioned to the now reflective coat all around his body, shining a brilliant gold which Cadence found, admittedly, rather fitting of him. "You, however, are more breathtaking than ever... Didn't think that was even possible."

Her cheeks tinged in brighter pink, Cadence giggling in sly embarrassment by the sincere remark. "You're rather dashing yourself, Stardust."

"I look like walking rock candy."

This time, the Princess flat-out snorted, bursting out in laughter by the comment, closing her eyes in blissful humour. Stardust looked terribly pleased with himself for that. Wiping a small tear from her eye, Cadence grinned lightly at the smug Earth Pony. There was never a dull moment with him. That snark and self-deprecating humour was part of why the Princess adored this unique stallion so much.

Their banter, their exchanges, their deep conversations... Cadence wouldn't trade any of that for the world.

"So what now Stardust?" Cadence was compelled to ask. "What's next for the 'Twilight Warrior of Equestria?'"

Smirking, Stardust shrugged and gazed around the festive Crystal Fair. "You know me, looking out there for anymore threats to Equestria. I plan on going sometime soon after the fair."

Cadence felt herself inwardly deflate, the very thought of Stardust suddenly departing sending her an unpleasant wave of emotions. So soon? "You don't have to leave in earnest, you know. I always enjoy your company."

"I've already been enough of a burden to you, love. You have a kingdom to run without me distracting their ruler."

 _Always looking down on yourself._ Cadence thought before adding positively, trying to keep the desperation from her voice, "Their Princess can rule just fine. Besides, I think you've already made an impression on the kingdom in a good way." A pink hoof adorning a gold shoe placed itself gently to the stallion's caped side, prompting curious hazel eyes to meet earnest pink. The Princess smiled at his intense gaze. "I would appreciate the extra company if you chose to stay, Stardust. Your contributions to the Crystal Empire would be wonderful, I know it. Your help setting up the Crystal Fair has already proven such. Please, stay a little while, for an old friend."

 _For me..._

Stardust blinked, looking from the Princess filled with hope to the ponies enjoying themselves, then to her again, muzzle firm as if making an important decision. Cadence waited with admitted bated breath, unintentionally recalling another time where a stallion so important to her walked away, and knew how deeply it'd hurt if Stardust did so in turn, whether he realized this or not...

Another look to the Crystal Ponies seemed to change his mind, however. The Earth Pony looked back to Cadence with an amused grin. "Well, there are a couple of things here that I feel need improving. I can stay a while longer, I suppose... If you'll have me."

It took all of Cadence's restraint not to tightly hug the pony, instead grinning brightly in relieved joy. "I'll always be happy to have you." Cadence then blushed lightly, realizing her own statement. Thankfully Stardust didn't catch the double meaning to that, judging by his lack of reaction save for a smirk to her own happiness.

Inclining his head, Stardust inquired, "Shall we join your people in the fun then, love?"

"Happily." And Stardust found himself tugged right into the heart of the Crystal Fair by an enthusiastic Cadence, the Crystal Heart pulsing a brighter light without either noticing.

* * *

"Is the suit really necessary?"

"Don't fuss again." Cadence straightened the tie for the disgruntled stallion, stepping back to admire her and the maid's handiwork. It took some work to convince Stardust to wear something outside of his cape and fedora, specifically for this kind of event. "It's important to look your best concerning this meeting which would change the Crystal Empire for the better, not to mention Equestria if all goes well."

Even the maids approved of the new look the handsome Earth Pony was sporting. He had insisted on blue and only blue for his attire, but Cadence enjoyed the look regardless. Dark brown hair regularly messy was combed back, beard trimmed down with dignity. Regal and imposing, the proper look for a royal. The Princess blushed slightly at the thought. Stardust had been here for months now, ever since the Crystal Fair, benefiting the kingdom and its citizens with ideas and advice which Cadence always welcomed. Though he may appear crude at first, it's the intent behind his words which holds the true magic.

"Very fetching." Cadence regarded with warmth.

Giving the mare a once-over, Stardust replied with a snarky grin. "You're one to talk. I look like an Evil Stepsister next to your radiance." The maids giggled, whereas the Princess looked away in amused flattery.

A knock on the dressing room doors before the young cadet, Flash, poked his head through. "They're ready."

Nodding, Stardust turned to Cadence with a wry smile. "Showtime." But even beneath the humour, the Princess knew the stallion well enough to see the glint of nervousness in those entrancing hazel eyes.

"You'll do amazing, Stardust." Cadence assured the stallion she... Cared for, grinning warmly. "You'll be changing the future of Equestria for the better. I have faith in your abilities, my Warrior."

From down a corridor within a large meeting room, representatives of Griffons, dragons, Diamond Dogs and all other various creatures across Equestria waited for them. It was Stardust's idea, using his new position as Cadence's unofficial adviser to propose something Aunt Celestia has yet to accomplish; establish a peace treaty between ponies and all other kind, uniting them all together under a peaceful utopia, with the Crystal Empire as the heart of this new nation of gathered species. Tonight, Stardust negotiates with Cadence representing pony kind. The Earth Pony, as he had confessed to the Princess one day, announced that he dreamed of balanced society between all living things.

Because that's all Stardust ever wanted: Peace.

And Cadence would be more than happy to help this wonderful stallion find it.

Stardust cracked a hopeful grin. "Wish me luck."

In response, Cadence leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the tip of the stallion's muzzle, inwardly flushing by her own bold action. "You won't need it." Stardust was now staring at her as though she was something unlike anything he's ever seen before, before the Earth Pony nodded with a confident grin and strode out of the room, following the pegasus guard with renewed purpose. They watched them depart, the maids sighing in utter approval.

"How can someone so abrasive be so adorable...?" One of them asked in awed wonder, the others shrugging. "Well, come on your Highness, let's get you finished proper for tonight, and hope you don't distract your special somepony too much from the meeting tonight."

Cadence laughed lightly, knowing how red her cheeks were by the insinuation while the others worked on her mane by the dressing mirror. "No matter how many times I reply in the negative, even my lovely maids continue to think me and Stardust are together?"

"Well, pardon me for saying so Princess, but it's pretty obvious by the way you two look at each other." Cadence flushed openly prompting the mares to giggle knowingly. "And, if you ask me, he's clearly good for you."

"You think so?"

"Mm-hm." The same maid answered while brushing the long mane, Cadence seeing her solemn smile in the reflection. "If you'll pardon me for saying so, your Highness, but before the last Crystal Fair, whenever you smiled you always looked... Sad. But since Prince Stardust starting living in the castle, you've been smiling more than ever, and you actually _look_ more happy than sad nowadays. I'd call that an improvement."

"He's not a Prince girls..."

Another unicorn giggled. "Not yet." Prompting their shared chuckles and Cadence's deeper embarrassment. "I think he's the perfect stallion, if you don't mind me saying so, Princess... Though that temper of his does need a little working on."

"And that cape and hat he always wears has got to go!"

"And he never takes proper care of his own features!"

"Do you know how many times you have to remind him to take a bath a day?"

Cadence smiled warmly at the comments, the image of Stardust ruling together alongside her, as equals, Prince and Princess... A long time ago, Cadence had envisioned the same thing with another stallion. A Captain, a brave stallion, a best friend... But now that was never to be, not after what happened in Canterlot...

That's likely why... No, it's _definitely_ why Cadence had yet to take a new step with Stardust. She knew full well what she felt for him was real... And was utterly afraid of the stallion's response.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe that actually worked..."

Cadence had to smile humouredly by the repetitive statements of relieved disbelief. "You'll have to one day tell me who this 'Jesus' is."

Smirking widely, Stardust had accompanied Cadence to the balcony of the castle itself, overlooking the proud kingdom with its future now promising to shape for the better. Below them, the delegates of different respective species departed from the kingdom after that successful meeting, the two ponies observing them leave into the night by train, the skies or borrowing underground. Stardust's muzzle, to Cadence's faint amusement, twitched in annoyance by the last one.

Turning to the Princess, the golden stallion inquired with a grin. "How'd I do?"

Cadence regarded the shorter equine with a proud smile. "You were outstanding tonight, Stardust." And restrained herself from touching his muzzle with her own. "Words alone can't express how proud and grateful I am to you. Equestria itself will be thanking you for tonight."

"I just did what Celestia should've done a long time ago..."

Modest... The jab towards her own relative aside. Cadence titled her head fondly. "I also enjoyed that passionate speech regarding equality and unity despite all odds. Was that all rehearsed or made up on the spot?"

Stardust pointed to himself jokingly. "Cadence, please, you know I always improvise on the spot. It's what I do best."

That and other things. The Princess nodded. "Then I thank you for that improvisation tonight, Stardust. I see a golden future for everyone due to your efforts."

He shrugged, grinning coyly. "Really it's you who I should thank, Cadence. Were it not for convincing me to stay here, none of this would be happening. My time here has probably been the best months I've had for a long time."

Together, the two looked back out to the kingdom, streetlights and windows leaking lights illuminating the darkness. The moon shone brightly, full and beautiful, the stars glinting through the vast clear sky as though singing their own approval. It took a long moment for Cadence to realize her body had instinctively rested itself against the Earth Pony's side, prompting her blush, but inwardly pleased by the lack of protest from Stardust, whom was busy staring out into the kingdom with subdued silence.

A moment of peace, staring over the Empire with her Warrior... What could be better?

Cadence's own content moment was finally broken upon hearing the sharp breathing of the stallion to her right, prompting the curious mare to gaze down and notice... The solemn expression with faint traces of anger.

"Stardust...?"

"You don't deserve this."

"What?" The Princess blinked uncomprehendingly, taken aback by the sudden change of mood.

Stardust gestured to the ignorant masses resting in their own homes, swallowing audibly. "All... This. You don't deserve to rule it alone. That idiot... He shouldn't have left you like that... That mother[BEEP]ing dumb[BEEP]!"

"Stardust...!" Cadence gasped, use to the profanities censored by a spell her aunt cast long ago, but unused to this towering rage before her, not seen since Chrysalis threatened Cadence and everyone else in Canterlot.

Hazel eyes glinted in pure anger, clenching shut for a moment with bare teeth. His voice sounded hoarse and infuriated. "You will always be at much risk as he! What [BEEP]ty excuse is that?! It was nether your nor his fault for the Changelings! You shouldn't have to rule this entire kingdom by yourself, making you exhausted and weary! You're better than that Cadence! You deserve... Deserve..." Stardust sighed miserably, regarding the ground tiredly. "You deserve to rule it alongside the pony you love..."

Cadence stared at the stallion, finally realizing that Stardust must've always felt this way. Must've contained his fury and outrage towards Shining Armor ever since the cancellation of the wedding, held it in for her sake. The sorrow in his blue-green eyes was palpable, caring for Cadence so much that the idea of her ruling an entire Empire solo, without someone to rely on, must pain him so.

 _You deserve to rule it alongside the pony you love..._

...She finally made her decision. Consequences be darned.

Gently touching the stallion's chin, Cadence tugged his head to look at her, smiling softly at disbelieving hazel eyes. "I already have been for a while now..." And took the plunge, soft pink lips meeting golden ones, a jolt of electricity tingling through their bodies by the loving contact, Cadence yearning for this moment for a very long time. Pulling back, the Princess added with slight nervousness and new resolve. "You've been the comfort I needed for a long time, Stardust... I was too scared to tell you this but..."

"...Heh." A quiet laugh, Stardust looking torn between disbelief, relief and utter joy. "I couldn't bring myself to admit it because, obviously, what kind of warrior deserves the affection of the Princess of Love...?"

"A warrior of words, compassion and kindness." Cadence remarked gently, brushing the stallion's cheek with genuine warmth, her heart speaking these words. "You were my light when I was in a day place, comforting me since Canterlot and helping me endure through various hardships. I can't ever repay you for that..."

"...Cadence." Stardust began with a slight tremble to his normally strong voice. "You are perhaps the most beautiful, caring, kind, compassionate, loving, sincere pony I have ever met. You were there for me when I was lost, a long time ago... I just want to keep you happy as much as possible..."

Smiling in flattered affection, Cadence grasped her warrior by the hoof and gently pulled him back, towards indoors. "We have a lot of catching up to do, my darling warrior..."

* * *

Cadence's wake-up call this morning was the sensation of a hoof softly brushing back her mane, and a soft kiss to her own forehead. Pink eyes fluttering open, the alicorn never felt more content in her life, hazily looking upwards to meet the amused fond eyes of a certain Earth Pony, her gaze clearing further. Rays of morning light poured from the curtained window, but through the shadows Cadence could see the blissful smile on Stardust's gorgeously bearded muzzle.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He greeted in solemn content. Cadence blinked, finally noticing their position, the Princess laying against the stallion's underbelly and recalling the events of last night, two relieving their pent-up emotions and passion to one another, the quilt only covering half their bodies.

Blushing brightly, Cadence released a meek "Good morning," noting how warm the gold coat was and snuggling further into it, releasing a peaceful smile. "Last night was... Amazing." Cadence was compelled to say, her cheeks deepening in red by the foxy grin on Stardust's muzzle.

"So it was." He agreed, hazel eyes glinting playfully. "We should do it again sometime soon."

The Princess resisted the urge to smack his head with the pillow by magic, instead smirking coyly. "I'd like that..." And the two took a long moment, just comfortably enjoying each other's presence. Cadence heard the tender heartbeat of her... Well, special somepony she supposed now. "You've no idea how much I wanted this..."

"...Same." The stallion confessed simply, prompting Cadence's soft laughter.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"My brain is still comprehending all this. Sorry." The Princess felt the golden hoof brush back her messy mane again, and she welcomed the sensation. Stardust knew when to be tender. "I can't... Promise to be the perfect stallion for you-"

"You don't need to." Cadence whispered coaxingly, snuggling beneath Stardust's fuzzy chin. "You already are..."

"...Works for me." Stardust released a breathless laugh. "I guess that means I'm staying for a longer period of time, then."

Gazing upwards, the Princess pecked the Earth Pony's cheek with a hopeful soft look. "Forever, I hope..."

Stardust, his hoof gently grasping her, stared into Cadence's pink eyes for a very long time, searching. "Marry me." It sounded as much a plea as it did a command. "Let me fix Shining's mistake. Let me be there for you as you've always been for me."

Cadence already felt her eyes tearing up, insides leaping in very job by the unorthodox proposal. Their following kiss was far more passionate, longer and loving than their first one last night, the Princess pulling back with a gleeful smile. "As if I was ever going to say no, Stardust..."

Stardust grinned warmly, looking entirely delightful himself by the acceptance. "Jack."

Cadence blinked. "Hm?"

"Jack is my birth name... You can call me that if you want." He winked coyly. "Our little shared thing."

The Princess grinned. "Jack..." Tasting the word in her tongue, teasing merrily. "Alright then, 'Jack,' anything else I should know about my groom-to-be?"

"Yeah; no way in Hell am I making Flash my Best Stallion."

The halls filled with laughter of enthusiasm and love between two ponies who completed each other, only peaceful together. The future of the Crystal Empire was looking bright.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Tune in for whatever next voted pairing comes!**


End file.
